Caged Hearts
by Beccaisdead
Summary: For Aliane. Gerard Thinks Frank is quitting MCR. Mikey will do all in his power to make these two boys make up or is it make out? xD Ferard. Of Course. xD My first Ferard Fic. Take it easy on me. xD One Shot....I think......


**Caged Hearts**

**by-Becca! at The Disco**

**For Aliane! (ChemicallyUnstableDisco.)Because she kinda helped me with the plot. I just twisted it. xD I'm Hungry I'm dirty. I'm loosing my mind. EVERYTHING'S FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I don't understand how he can think I'd ever give My Chemical Romance up. No matter how much I love LeATHERMOUTH, Mcr is my home. Where I most belong. The Guys in LeATHERMOUTH can find another singer. Maybe a girl. That's be hott. I chuckled to my self as I threw different colored paper clips at a bulls-eye I drew on the wall of the dressing room. Ray, Mikey And Bob sat on the other side of the room, chatting happily. And There He sat, Staring at the floor strong muscular arms crossed over his chest, and a clearly pissed off expression. I saw Mikey and Ray glancing looks over at him, I hadn't realized I had poked my finger with the paper clip, blood trickled down my thumb in a small stream. I quickly stuck it in my mouth and slurped it up. It tasted kinda metallically. I looked at the yellow paper clip that had done the damage, Grinned and chucked it over my shoulder at the guy who had made me so angry. I hid the paperclips and my pocket and stared at the bulls-eye.

"What the Fuck!!!" Yelled Gerard at me. I looked at him and gave him an innocent look, as if saying 'what' "You threw a fucking paper clip at me man!"

"No, I didn't" I gave him a confused look. he glanced at the paper clip.

"It has blood on it! Ew man!" Yelled Gerard at me.

"Blood?" I asked confused again.

"You probably trying to give me AIDS or something! So you don't have to be in the band anymore, so you can go running back to your precious LeATHERMOUTH!" He yelled at me again.

"Gerard you are being Psychopathic. I have to miss one day for a LeATHERMOUTH Album realize! It's Only one day!" I snapped at him throwing a pink paperclip at him.

"First it's one day! Then it will be weeks, months, years!!!" Screamed Gerard.

"I would NEVER leave My Chemical Romance! Unless I get kicked out. You should know that Gerard." I retaliated. Tossing a green paper clip at the wall this time.

"Then get out. I don't want you in this band anymore." I looked at him in disbelief. I heard Bob drop a drumstick.

"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted!" I screamed, throwing the entire container on paper clips at Gerard. The actual plastic container hit him square in the nose. He howled in pain and I walked out the room slamming the door closed with all the pride I had left. I was halfway down the hallway when Mikey came running after me.

"Frank, Frank! He didn't mean it! I promise! He's just pissed. You know when he gets angry he doesn't think straight!" he hollered.

"Mikey. yeah. I know. BUt this was the last straw. He pisses me the fuck off and I am finally tired of it. He wants me out fine." I hollered back. Mikey caught up to me and grabbed my arm, he was strong. He Pulled me down the hall and Shoved me into a broom closet. It was dark and I heard him run down the hall. I tried the door, it wouldn't open.

"MIKEY!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I needed a cigarette. This was way too much drama for one day. I mean I was out of High school! I sat down in the dark. I was brought back to my senses when the moor was thrown open and another person thrown in.

"Mikey! What The Hell?!" Yelled Gerard. I breathed a sigh of relief, at least it wasn't a fan girl.

"Who the fuck is in here?!" snarled Gerard.

"Who do you think!?" I snarled back. I reached for the side of the door, searching for a light, my had connected with the cool metal of a switch. I flipped it up and the light flickered on.

"Course, I get trapped in here with you!" Snarled Gerard. I stared into his Pissed eyes, and felt myself glide towards him. I through my arms around him, hugging him tight to my body.

"Frank." He breathed full of lust. I grinned childishly as my mouth collided with his. I missed the feel of his lips, the taste of his tongue, the way he took control of his lust. It felt so much like home being in his arms again. I reached for his shirt and Tore it over his head. My hands explored his chest and back, as I kissed and nibbled on his pulled my shirt over my shoulders and pushed me to the floor. He liked my chest and I pulled away and smiled one of his seductive smiles, before he crashed his lips down onto mine again. I felt his other hand move to my belt buckle.

"Gerard." I moaned. "We are fuckin' married. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Shhhhhh. Babe." Gee said puting a finger over my lips. "I won't tell if you don't."

I grinned. And moved my hands to his belt he stopped on my belt. I through the pants and ran my hands up his things.

"Deal. Gee. Deal" I moaned moving my lips onto his thigh. (A/N- Taking one out of the book of Aliane.) The rest of the night we moaned, Thrust, Kissed and Loved. We both fell limp to the ground, breathing heavily, chests moving up and down rapidly.

"Frank. You know. You are a sex god." laughed Gerard. I smiled.

"You too Gee. You too. I pushed myself up off the ground and pulled on my shirt. The guys would begin to think we killed each other if we didn't get out there soon. I through on pants and Threw Gerard his pants. He laughed.

"Reminds me of the good old days." He said Throwing them on.

"Totally." I breathed happily. Together we walked out of the closet down the hall, When we entered the room the guys almost died.

"You two are alive!" exclaimed Mikey. I gave Gerard a Knowing look. We where more than just alive, we where a band again.


End file.
